Starting Out
by jesusfreakfairy
Summary: xSPDx Pre-series. There are always days when you know everything is going to change. The forming of B Squad and lasting friendships. Response to challenge on "It's all in the Chemistry"


**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own anything :(

**A/N: **Inspired by "Its all in the Chemistry" challenge by CathyD to write a pre-series fic. It's my first fic in a long while! Please review and let me know what you think :) Thanks!

Chapter 1

There are always a few days in every person's life when you wake up and know that everything is about to change. They are rare days, exceptional days, but they are the days that shape our futures and our characters. And as the first rays of sunlight burst through her pink curtains and awoke the sleeping princess, Syd knew that today was one of those days.

The harsh red glare of the alarm clock beside her bunk read 4:45 am. Syd groaned and carefully sat up, narrowly missing her head on the bunk above her where her sleeping roommate was blissfully unaware of this earthly hour. Syd sighed and rubbed her eyes, chasing away the last few whispers of sleep. There was no point trying to get cosy under the covers again. Syd had that feeling. The feeling that everything was about to change.

Careful to avoid bashing either of the bunk beds where three D squad comrades were still dreaming, Syd slid out of the bed and grabbed a pair of black track suit bottoms and a pink T shirt stating "SPD". She threw her long golden curls up into a messy pony tail before heading quietly out the door and down the corridor. The harsh blue lighting was a dull and depressing contrast to the beautiful golden streaks that were beginning to streak the sky outside. Her trainers squeaked against the gleaming floor as she headed out towards the SPD training fields. A simple 6 mile jog should clear her mind and energise her for the day…

As Syd ran through the lush green of the fields she allowed her mind to wonder. It was six months since she had joined SPD, after a desire to do something meaningful and worthwhile with her life. She had longed to break free from the materialism and media attention that surrounded her where she went…successful Olympian gymnast, model and pop singer with hit albums…at the age of just 19, it seemed that Sydney Drew had it all. Yet it hadn't made her happy.

Syd nodded her head in time to the beat that was playing itself out in her head as she ran. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed what she had accomplished – what girl wouldn't? But Syd wanted to prove to herself that she was more than just the beautiful, self centred blonde that the world saw. She wanted to "break free" if you like, to do something different that actually meant something. And so here she was.

Syd was aware of how much she had grown throughout her time at SPD. She complained less (sometimes), and was finding it easier to be herself, rather than who everyone expected her to be. Her battle skills had dramatically improved – gymnastics had been a useful springboard into her initial SPD training and the tough hours she had spent working during the Olympics allowed her stamina to endure the numerous hours she had spent in the simulator, which were beginning to pay off. However, she knew she still had a long way to go.

As she paused at a large oak tree for breath, Syd laughed at her thoughts. She was beginning to sound like an old lady taking stock of her life before she left it. Shaking her curled head, Syd gathered herself together and ran on, not noticing the tall blue figure who was watching her from the high windows of SPD.

xoxoxoxox

"Commander, she is only 19 years of age and is a D squad cadet. You cannot possibly be considering her." The feline folded her arms over her clipboard as she protested, her eyes flashing a dangerous shade of green.

The blue fluorescent lighting only served to make him seem more powerful. As Commander Cruger turned towards her away from the windows of the observation deck, his expression was not angry, but pensive.

"Dr Manx," he began, dressing her in an unusually formal manner, "I appreciate your concerns. However I have been observing Cadet Drew in recent weeks and I believe she would be an asset for the team."

"But Commander…"

"Kat." Cruger's voice was firm and final. "Her performance has dramatically improved. She is hard working and dedicated, and she deserves a chance at this. I think she is by far the best candidate."

Reluctantly Kat nodded, tucking a dark curl behind her feline ear. Deep down, she knew that the Commander was right. Syd was the best woman for the job. It just went against every tradition in the history of SPD. She took a deep breath.

"Shall I call her?"

"Affirmative."

xoxoxoxox

"Oh Sydie, will you paint my nails for me?" called Syd's roommate Mindy from across the D Squad canteen, waving her perfectly manicured hand at her. Syd grinned and bounced over to the oblong table in the corner, sitting opposite her green haired friend and taking the offered bottle of black nail varnish.

"Where were you this morning?" Mindy asked Syd, smiling at Carla and Britney, their other two room mates, as they joined them.

Syd shrugged. "Just went for a run. Woke up early." Her face changed into a picture of concentration as she delicately painted Mindy's nails. Mindy watched her sceptically for a few seconds before turning her attention to the fast paced gossiping conversation of her friends. Syd was only half listening; she was more preoccupied with the thought that change was in the air.

"There we are," Syd sat back triumphantly a few minutes later as she finished the last nail. Mindy examined them critically before beaming back at Syd.

"Thanks," she grinned before standing up to clear her blue plastic tray away. Syd watched in a daze, her mind elsewhere.

"Cadet Sydney Drew report to the Command Centre please." The unmistakable voice of Dr Kat Manx over the intercom system shook Syd from her reverie as she looked to her friends in shock.

"M-me?" she spluttered, her mind instantly racing through reasons why she could possibly be summoned. D squad cadets were never invited to the command centre, except for duty. And even then, they were never summoned by intercom.

"Go on Syd," urged Britney and Carla, their eyes bulging with the anticipation of juicy gossip. Syd nodded slightly and stood up, smoothing down her grey uniform with the black edging and fixing her hair. She gulped and headed for the door, her mind swimming.

"Hey, good luck!" Mindy shouted after her, returning to her seat. Syd smiled weakly.

As she made her way through the sea blue corridors, Syd's mind anxiously ticked through every possible reason for her required presence. She hadn't missed any training sessions, or skipped any lectures or other such timetabled events, she was hard working and polite, she hadn't neglected anything and as far as she knew her training was improving.

Syd drew to a dead halt. What if she only thought she had improved? What if Commander Cruger and the higher ranking cadets were actually disappointed with her poor performance and she was about to be asked to pack her bags and leave SPD forever? Syd's heart rate increased dramatically as she forced herself to continue down the corridor. If they would give her another chance and allowed her to stay, Syd vowed that she would work extra hard.

She took a deep breath as the white metallic doors gave a hiss and admitted her to the dim blue lighting of the command centre. All around the circular room consoles glimmered and beeped, monitoring various situations and begging for attention. This was the central hub of New Tech SPD. As usual, it was busy with cadets hard at work at each consol. To one side were Kat and Boom, discussing the latest zord technology, and directly in front of Syd stood Commander Cruger. Syd drew her fist across her chest in the customary salute.

"Welcome, Cadet Drew," began Cruger, his face relaxing into a smile as he motioned for Syd to stand at ease. "Do you have any idea why I have called you here?"

Inside, Syd was trembling. "No Sir," she replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

Cruger began to pace in front of her. "I have summoned you here because I have been observing your progress throughout the last few weeks." Syd gulped. She felt like she was going to be physically sick. "Your progress, I must say, has been tremendous."

Syd looked up in surprise. She had not expected that. She noted that Cruger's expression was almost warm, for a dog, and not cruel and harsh like she had expected.

"I am sure you are aware, Cadet," he continued, "of the rules of promotions within the SPD academy. However, I am to break these."

Syd frowned slightly, her blue eyes following the dog's movement, not really sure where Cruger was going with this line of thought.

"As a D squad cadet, it would be expected for me to promote you to C squad. However, I am not going to do that. Instead, I am promoting you to B Squad."

Syd's mouth fell open in shock. Her baby blue eyes sparkled with joy as she attempted to digest the information she had just received. She was to be promoted, not just up one rank, but two…wow. And best of all, she wasn't being asked to leave.

"I believe you will be an asset to the team, and that you will compliment the personalities of your team mates, Cadet Carson and Cadet Tate. Dr Manx will issue you with your new uniform and you will be assigned a new room on the B Squad floor. Do you have any questions?"

"N-no sir, thank you so much."

Cruger smiled warmly and placed his paw on the stunned girl's shoulder. "You're welcome Cadet."

xoxoxoxox

Half an hour later Syd still felt as if she were dancing on a cloud. Dr Manx, whom Syd had always found to be quite intimidating, was actually an extremely lovely person, and she given Syd her new B squad uniform with pink trimmings and kindly helped her move all her stuff to her new room.

The room was larger than her old one, decorated in pink and yellow, with just two single beds, matching furniture and even an en-suite bathroom. Syd had chosen the bed on the pink side of the room and it didn't take long for her to spread her boxes, clothes and shoes all over the place. To have a room to herself was a breath of fresh air to Syd.

She had been pleased with how well the uniform fitted, and as she examined herself in her full length mirror she couldn't help but smile. She was extremely proud of herself. She had considered ringing her parents to inform them of her promotion, but she had decided against the idea, knowing how little her parents cared about SPD and how much they disapproved of it. Saving lives doesn't pay the bills, they were always reminding her.

As she adjusted her curls and applied the finishing touches to her make up, the door slid open with a hiss to admit Command Cruger.

"If you are ready Cadet," he said after Syd saluted, "I will take you to meet your team."

Syd had nodded and followed him cheerily into the corridor towards the rec room that existed solely for the B Squad. She felt as if she was in a dream – even the lighting seemed brighter and more appealing up here on the B squad floor. Yet as they approached the rec room, Syd felt the familiar butterflies make their appearance in her stomach. What would they think of her?

Commander Cruger paused at the door and looked back at the young blonde who was wrestling with his emotions. "Are you ready?" he asked gently.

"Yes Sir!" answered Syd with a lot more confidence than she felt.

The door slid open to reveal the spacious room. But the comfortable furnishings, large windows and modern décor did not attract Syd's attention. Her wide, nervous eyes were fixed upon the two figures now standing to attention in the centre of the room.

"Cadet Carson, Cadet Tate, this is Cadet Drew." Cruger motioned for Syd to step forward. She regarded the two men. The shorter of the two was smiling at her and seemed friendly enough – his chestnut brown hair could do with a trim though, Syd thought. Yet there was something cold about the taller man decked in blue, something hard about him that emanated power and control. He looked particularly unfriendly to Syd.

"She is to join your team. I want you to make her feel welcome. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

As Commander Cruger turned to leave, Cadet Tate ran forward to meet him at the door. "Sir," he began, "is she not a D squad cadet?" He glanced sideways at Syd.

Cruger fixed him with a hard stare. "Not any more, Cadet." He marched out of the room with the door sliding shut behind him with a hiss.

Syd looked from Tate to Carson and back again, from her position stuck in the middle.

Yes, everything was going to change.


End file.
